


The End

by FantasticalMusical



Series: Another Ending [8]
Category: Chasing Amy
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalMusical/pseuds/FantasticalMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Well, it's over. FYI, If I could make this a movie, the song "Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating in Space (I Can't Help Falling in Love)" by Spiritualized would be in the background over this chapter & into credits. But that's just me :) This series is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so I would love to know what you think. Please read & comment! :)

Banky's face is close to mine and I can tell he wants to say something. I can see him silently thinking of just the right thing to say. After a bit, he just gives me one of those big Banky smiles he knows I adore so much. I smile back at him just as big and so desperately want to say something too. Something to express the pure joy I'm feeling. But, what words are there to fully illustrate just how deliriously blissful I am? I rack my brain only to realize, there aren't any.

But that's okay, because we don't need them. We've already confessed our love and vowed our loyalty to each other. We know how the other feels. After decades of friendship and love, we know the depths of each other's heart, mind, and soul. We're kindred spirits. Soulmates.

So words aren't necessary. No, the only thing in the world that Banky and I will ever truly need is each other.

Knowing this, nothing is spoken, and we just gently kiss instead. He lays his head on my shoulder and I look up to thank God for my beautiful life. We soon fall asleep in each other's arms and I begin to dream.

I dream about celebrating high T.V. ratings...and holding hands in the very public arcade...and excitingly camping out to see Episode I...and promoting our other creations with more embroidered caps...and drinking glasses of chocolate milk in the kitchen of our new house...and missing our kids like crazy while they're at school...and, of course, his smile. I dream about Banky's smile.

And I just know that someday, all of my dreams will come true.

**THE END**

"i will love you till i die and i will love you all the time" - Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating in Space (I Can't Help Falling in Love) by Spiritualized

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! :)


End file.
